Para la suerte una excusa
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque todos pensaban que Luna estaba loca y esa era la mejor excusa de la rubia para hacer eso que tanto quería hacer: Darle un beso a George Weasley. Fic para Lizze213 del foro Ruins.


**Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Esta no la betearon pero espero que no tenga tantos errores, yo solita la revisé tomando en cuenta los tips de Alex Franco.

Este es **un fic a la carta** pedido por: _Lizze213_ un George/Luna donde ella se fijara primero en él y aunque tenía un escrito largo de tres hojas, no me convencía y borré todo para terminar con este pequeño escrito que espero que le guste. ^^ Con todo mi cariño para ella. Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>Para la suerte una excusa<strong>

Lo mira y se acerca. La chica está decidida a hacer aquello, porque lo quiere y no soporta más; pero también porque su excusa perfecta es aquella de la que nadie llega a dudar y al hacer aquello solo lo confirmará más. Su excusa estar loca. ¿Qué no dicen que los Ravenclaw son inteligentes y más astutos que los propios Slytherin? Vamos, que en algún momento ella debía de tomar algo bueno a aquella cruel fama que le habían hecho. Porque nadie se sorprendería si ella hacía aquello ¿O si? Ella era la Lunática que podía creer en diez cosas imposibles antes de ir a desayunar y hacer aquello no sería más que otra locura.

Y es que ¿como no hacerlo? ¿Cómo seguir aguantando las ganas de besarlo? Desde que Ginny los había presentando, desde que la pelirroja le había contado las historias de su hermano ella no dejaba de pensar en él. Porque para Luna, George Weasley era perfecto. Era la clase de chico alegre, jovial, de esos pocos chicos que había Hogwarts, él tenía la mente abierta, no le importaba dar su opinión por más raras que fueran, hacía bromas ingeniosas además de otras cosas extrañas y curiosas. Y su cabello rojizo, sus ojos cafés y su sonrisa tan radiante y contagiosa.

Así entró al Gran Comedor, con su sombrero de cabeza de león puesto. Caminó alegremente hasta donde estaban Harry, Hermione y Ron, pero apenas les dirigió unas palabras. Su objetivo estaba poco más allá, hacía el final de la mesa de Gryffindor. Allí estaban ellos, allí estaba él. Se acercó a los gemelos y con mucha seguridad se puso frente a George, para ella no era difícil diferenciar quien de los gemelos era quien.

Los dos golpeadores y el comentarista, quienes desayunaban antes del juego, voltearon a verla. Ella sonrió más y, haciendo rugir la cabeza de león que llevaba en la cabeza, se inclinó para susurrarle al pelirrojo que le gustaba tanto.

—Para la buena suerte —murmuró la rubia, en un tono que solo él fue capaz de escuchar. Acto seguido, lo besó. Dulcemente y como si no se encontraran en el Gran Comedor, como si no hubiera un sin numero de miradas que se posara sobre ellos. Unas chicas gritaron de celos, como Angelina, otras de asombro, como Ginny y otros solo observaban sin atreverse a hablar.

—¿Qué...? —el pelirrojo se sonrojó hasta la raíz de su rojizo cabello. El beso lo había tomado por sorpresa, no era algo que esperaba, menos viniendo de ella. Inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por los labios, el beso de Luna le había dejado un sabor a uva. La observó detenidamente y aún cuando jamás había reparado en ello, en esos momentos la rubia lucía muy chistosa y linda. Lucía justamente como la chica que él se había imaginado para que fuera su novia, no como Angelina que era más reservada y formal.

—¡No pasó! —dijo repentinamente, con una sonrisa grande y parpadeando varias veces, como si estuviera sorprendida.

—¿No pasó qué? —preguntó confundido el pelirrojo, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—No te convertiste en sapo —afirmó como si hubiese sido un milagro que aquello no pasara, cuando al contrario, hubiera sido algo extraño si aquello hubiera sucedido. ¿George convertido en sapo por un beso? Fred no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada, misma que apoyaron varios de los presentes. Sin duda alguna Luna estaba loca.

—¿Sapo? — preguntó George frunciendo el ceño al ver como su gemelo y los demás reían. Y es que lo que Luna había dicho no tenía ningún sentido y apenas y justificaba el hecho de que lo hubiera besado solo porqué si. Aunque muy en su interior el pelirrojo había interpretado ese beso como algo más.

—Si —la rubia sonrió como si nada. No tenía intensiones de confesar la verdad, ya había hecho lo que se había propuesto y no haría nada más. La sonrisa radiante y algo tonta de la Ravenclaw derritió a George, pero el chico mayor no dijo nada y solo se limitó a ver como la rubia se alejaba dando pequeños saltos y haciendo gruñir al león en su cabeza.

—¿Que fue todo eso? —preguntó Fred extrañado, más que nada porque su hermano lucía demasiado relajado ante el acontecimiento.

—Nada en realidad —bufó el otro pelirrojo, quitando importancia al asunto, pero sonriendo ampliamente. Su gemelo rodó los ojos y los demás curiosos parecieron también dejar el asunto de lado.

—Bueno y no me has respondido lo que te pregunté antes de que interfiriera la Lunática ¿En que te gustaría transformarte? — Lee retomó la platica donde la habían dejado antes de que la Lunática interrumpiera.

—En un sapo —dijo un sonriente George y es que de su mente no se apartaba el beso que Luna le había dado y por otro de esos beso sabor uva, valía la pena convertirse en lo que ella quería.

—¿Qué? —gritó su hermano sorprendido.

—Que te meteré un sapo por ya sabes donde si no te apuras a comer ¡Ya va a empezar el partido! —le reprendió con jovialidad y burla, poniéndose de pie para salir del Gran Comedor antes que su hermano y su amigo. Llegó al campo de Quidditch y sonrió de lado recordando las primeras palabras de Luna: "Para la buena suerte." Sin duda alguna ese beso le daría buena suerte y ya luego hablaría con la rubia, porque estaba seguro de que eso del sapo había sido mera excusa.


End file.
